


Falling

by blinktopus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinktopus/pseuds/blinktopus
Summary: Cuộc sống vẫn tiếp diễn tại Detroit, và mối quan hệ giữa Hank với Connor cũng vậy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 4





	Falling

Sau cuộc biểu tình và tuần hành của lực lượng Android, phần lớn cư dân thành phố Detroit đã sơ tán sang các vùng khác.

Trong ngôi nhà nhỏ bừa bộn, Hank ngồi trên ghế sofa, vuốt ve Sumo và nốc nốt phần rượu còn sót lại. Gã vẫn thắc mắc vì sao mình chưa dọn đi. Thi thoảng, gã nghĩ đến cuộc sống sau này ở Detroit với các Android. Thi thoảng, Hank lại mong có một gia đình như trước, nhưng rồi gã nhận ra gã đã già cho chuyện yêu đương và chắc hẳn sẽ không có cô nàng loài người nào bén mảng đến Detroit làm gì để mà gã tán tỉnh. Hank đã mệt và muốn nghỉ ngơi đôi chút sau những chuyện đã xảy ra. Gã vẫn thích thú với các vụ án, nhưng Detroit đã không còn tội phạm để cho gã bắt nữa rồi. Một cách mỉa mai, Hank nhận ra nhà tù chỉ dành cho con người mà thôi.

\- Hank? Tôi nghĩ ông nên bỏ rượu. Rượu không tốt cho sức khoẻ của ông đâu.

\- Cậu được lập trình để nhắc đi nhắc lại điều này à?

Hank nhớ là gã đã bị nhắc nhở một lần rồi.

\- Không, nhưng tôi là Deviant. Tôi lo cho ông.

Những người bạn thực sự sẽ lo lắng cho nhau. Connor âm thầm suy nghĩ. Kể từ lúc phá vỡ bức tường lập trình, Connor đã không còn thuộc về Cyberlife nữa. Cậu đã thực sự sống, giống như Hank từng nói, cậu theo chân Hank như một con Poodle, về nhà gã và sống như một con người. Theo cách hiểu của Sumo, Connor có thể coi là một thành viên mới của gia đình. Cậu ta đối xử dễ chịu với nó, nấu nướng, dọn dẹp, chơi với Sumo và Hank có vẻ rất vui. Connor có khả năng học tập vượt trội, đúng với sự đầu tư của Cyberline cho một Android thám tử. Đương nhiên Hank chẳng có gì là bất ngờ.

\- Lo cho tôi? Ờ... tôi vẫn chưa hỏi cậu, tại sao cậu lại theo tôi về đây vậy?

\- Tại sao ông chưa đuổi tôi đi?

\- Hả?

Gã cũng chẳng biết nữa nên liền gạt đi. Đáng lẽ gã không nên hỏi. Gã đã không nhắc gì về chuyện này từ lúc nó bắt đầu. Đơn giản vì Connor cảm thấy gần gũi với gã hơn các Android khác chăng? Dù gì họ cũng là bạn.

Nếu Hank có một lời khuyên nào cho Connor thì gã sẽ khuyên Connor nên ra ngoài làm quen với các Android, tìm dăm ba cô nàng người máy, hẹn hò và đi tới hôn nhân (dù không được công nhận). Nếu họ trở thành con người, họ sẽ làm thế và cần làm thế. Đáng lẽ ra là như vậy. Nhưng gã thấy Connor khá là tuyệt và có vẻ không muốn cậu ta trở thành của riêng ai cả. Từ từ đã... Hank thấy bản thân đang trở nên lố bịch với chính hắn.

***

Rốt cuộc thì Hank cũng thấy được Connor mặc thường phục thay vì bộ đồng phục chán ngắt của cậu ta. Connor đã tự kiếm ở trên phố vài thứ đơn giản, gần như là một màu và không có hoạ tiết gì đặc biệt. Gu thẩm mĩ của hắn khác hẳn với mấy chi tiết vằn vện hoa lá mà Hank thích. Và chuyện này giúp gã suy nghĩ thêm về những điểm khác biệt giữa hai người. Gã muốn xem xem họ có khả năng chung sống hoà thuận hay không nên dạo gần đây luôn để ý tới mọi thứ về Connor và ghi nhớ nó một cách cẩn trọng. Hoặc đơn giản là gã chỉ bao biện và gã thực chất đang quan tâm tới Connor, cố gắng lưu lại kỉ niệm với cậu ta để ra đi một ngày nào đó.

\- Cậu ngày càng giống con người rồi, Connor.

Hank nói. Gã hơi choáng ngợp trước tiếng cười của cậu ta khi chơi ném đĩa với Sumo. Cũng đã lâu rồi con chó mới được vui chơi còn đối với Connor thì đây là lần đầu cậu có các hình thức giao lưu với động vật.

\- Tôi thích chó mà, như ông thôi.

Nụ cười ngu ngốc, nó làm Hank thấy mềm lòng. Gã đứng khoanh tay nhìn suốt nãy giờ nhưng miệng nhếch lên thích thú. Gã thích cảm giác có ai đó lấp đầy khoảng trống trong ngôi nhà của gã. Kể cả là trong tim gã nữa.

Hank không cần phải đi làm trong thời điểm hiện tại, gã tự cho mình cái quyền đó, khi báo đài vẫn thường đưa tin về các thoả thuận giữa con người và Android. Nhưng gã sẽ sớm lại tiếp tục với công việc cảnh sát, ở một nơi khác, dù gã ghét loài người hơn cả, nhưng gã yêu công việc này. Không gì tuyệt hơn cảm giác tống mấy thằng gàn dở vào tù.

Connor đã ít nhiều ảnh hưởng tới Hank. Bằng chứng là Hank chẳng còn chơi trò cò quay Nga nữa. Gã đang tận hưởng kì nghỉ thực thụ của mình, với tâm trạng lạc quan và yêu đời, giữa bối cảnh loạn lạc của thời kì robot nổi dậy.

Gã suy nghĩ mông lung, và rồi trong vài giây mất tập trung vào bộ phim tẻ nhạt, gã ngả người về phía sau. Căn phòng bỗng chốc lộn ngược lại làm đầu óc gã xoay mòng mòng. Thấp thoáng trong bếp, Connor đang tất bật làm đồ ăn. Trọng tâm ở đây là Connor đang mặc đồ ngủ, và dù quần thụng đi chăng nữa thì cũng chẳng thể che hết những đường cong mông quyến rũ. Nhất là khi bộ đồ ngủ Connor mặc chẳng phải của cậu. Bằng cách nào đó, thân dưới của gã khẽ dựng lên và rồi rất nhanh rút xuống.

"Holy shit."

Gã nhủ thầm, tay bới tóc. Gã vừa thấy hứng lên chỉ vì cặp mông của một Android. Tuyệt. Gã có vấn đề thật rồi.

\- Hank, bữa tối xong rồi.

Tiếng Connor vọng ra kéo Hank trở lại với thực tại. Gã chậm chạp đứng dậy, không ngừng suy nghĩ về cái bụng bia không hợp lý và thắc mắc liệu gã có nên tìm đến gym hay không. Rõ ràng là nên mà! Dẫu sao gã cũng có lòng tự tôn đàn ông của gã!

Và thế là, một buổi chiều êm ả, khi hoàng hôn nhuộm đỏ cả Detroit, Hank trở về nhà với mái tóc đã được cắt gọn và vòng eo có vẻ nhỏ lại. Connor đón gã ở cửa cùng với Sumo. Cậu không hiểu vì sao dạo này gã lại đột ngột thay đổi ngoại hình như vậy. Nhưng dù lí do là gì thì đây cũng là điều tốt. Gã đã ít ăn mấy thứ nhiều đường và chăm tập thể thao hơn trước rồi. Dù Connor không hề chán ghét cái bụng bia của gã. Phải công nhận rằng tóc ngắn hợp với Hank cực kì. Gã trông như trẻ ra thêm vài tuổi. Thấy Connor cứ mãi quan sát và phân tích mình, Hank bỗng dưng tỏ ra ngại ngùng rồi gạt cậu đi. Hắn vòng vào trong nhà và gọi Sumo theo như mọi khi.

Điểm mấu chốt của câu chuyện là thân hình của Hank đang dần trở về với thời hoàng kim của gã. Tất cả chuyện này đều nhằm một mục đích duy nhất mà chỉ có bản thân Hank tự biết: gã đang vô thức muốn thu hút sự chú ý của Connor. Nhưng nghe có vẻ vô lý vì Connor là người máy, chưa chắc cậu đã có một 'ghu' nào đó. Có thể cậu còn chẳng để ý đến những cố gắng của gã nữa ấy chứ. Phản ứng duy nhất của cậu đó là khuyến khích gã tiếp tục duy trì phong độ này, vì nó... tốt cho sức khoẻ.

Thực tế không phải như vậy. Connor hoàn toàn rất để ý chuyện này. Trước đây khi cùng làm nhiệm vụ, cậu chỉ đơn giản coi Hank như đồng nghiệp, một người bạn tốt hay cáu bẳn. Nhưng mọi thứ đã rẽ sang hướng khác từ lúc họ ở chung. Ánh mắt mà Hank dùng để nhìn cậu đã khác trước rất nhiều. Ngay cả những lần vô tình va chạm cũng khiến Connor có cảm giác như mạch điện của mình bị chập vậy. Lõi năng lượng bên trong thậm chí còn bất ổn hơn. Thỉnh thoảng, nó sục sôi lên như thể sắp nổ tung, nhưng rốt cuộc lại không có gì xảy ra hết. Cậu có đến trạm kiểm tra và các Android khác khẳng định các bộ phận của Connor bình thường. Cậu không thể lí giải nổi. Cậu không bị hỏng, vậy thì những điều này là sao? Connor không rõ nhưng cậu tạm thời có thể khẳng định: Hank là nguyên nhân của tất cả những biến đổi này.

Buổi tối, Hank đưa Connor ra ngoài và rẽ vào một hộp đêm. Gã vẫn đang phân vân xem nên từ từ tiến tới hay tấn công dồn dập thì sẽ tốt hơn, với trường hợp của Connor. Dẫu sao Connor không phải là con người hoàn toàn, nên cậu có vẻ hơi kém trong việc tiếp thu tình cảm, nhất là với chương trình được cài đặt sẵn cho cậu- một thanh tra, không phải một người yêu. 90% khách trong hộp đêm là Android, điều này khiến không khí kém phần náo nhiệt một chút. Hank chọn ngồi ở quầy bar và gọi mấy ly bia. Ước chừng sẽ phải tập bù bao nhiêu để tiêu hết được chỗ bia xong thì gã cũng đã nốc hết hai ly.

\- Ông uống nhiều hơn mọi ngày.

Connor thắc mắc. Cậu không cần ăn uống nên chưa bao giờ nếm thử hết hương vị của thức uống này. Hank quay sang Connor ngồi cạnh, khẽ cười thầm rồi quay lại uống tiếp. Sau đó, gã bắt đầu lải nhải về cuộc sống trước đây, về mấy chuyện linh tinh thường nhật. Đây không phải lần đầu cậu trông thấy bộ dạng không chỉnh chu của gã, còn hơn thế, cậu đã quen với một Hank như vậy rồi.

\- Tôi đưa ông về nhé, trung tá?

\- Hank.

Gã sửa lại.

\- Được rồi, Hank, tôi sẽ đưa ông về.

...

Cân nặng của Hank không làm khó được Connor nhưng vóc dáng của gã thì lớn hơn so với khổ người của cậu. Connor chật vật thả gã lên giường. Lúc cậu đang tính rời đi, gã lại đột nhiên kéo ngược Connor. Kết quả là cậu ngã lên giường, và bị gã giam lại bằng một vòng tay.

\- Ở lại đây.

Hank ra lệnh, da đầu tê rần và choáng váng. Gã cần một người an ủi ngay lúc này. Trái tim cô đơn của gã đã phải gồng mình gánh chịu cảm giác lạnh lẽo suốt một thời gian dài. Gã không muốn tiếp tục nữa. Gã đã sắp kiệt sức rồi.

Lõi năng lượng trong lồng ngực cuộn trào lên mạnh mẽ, vòng tín hiệu trên trán cũng chuyển từ xanh sang vàng, Connor im lặng nằm trong cái ôm mạnh mẽ của Hank. Như một bản năng, gã ghì cậu gần sát mình hơn rồi đặt một nụ hôn lên đỉnh đầu. Có cậu ở đây khiến gã yên tâm. Đêm tối dịu mát nghe rõ từng nhịp tim đập vang lên. Xen lẫn trong đó là một âm thanh kì lạ, như tiếng nước sôi hoà với tiếng chập điện. Hank buồn cười phát hiện ra "trái tim" của Connor cũng đang "đập loạn nhịp" giống với gã.

\- Cậu có chức năng như máy sưởi à?

Gã thì thầm. Nhiệt độ của Connor đang dần tăng lên, còn cậu thì vẫn lặng thinh. Rất lâu sau, cậu mới lên tiếng.

\- Tôi thích kiểu tóc mới của ông, Hank.

\- Thật tình. Sao bây giờ cậu mới nói?

\- Vừa rồi... có được tính là một nụ hôn không?

Hank tỉnh cả người, khẽ xoay Connor lại đối diện với gã. Cặp mắt nâu tinh xảo của cậu soi rõ gương mặt Hank. Connor không biểu cảm nhiều, nhưng tiếng "tim đập" thì vẫn rõ rệt.

\- Không. Để tôi dạy cậu cách hôn chuẩn nhé?

Hank nheo mắt lại, trong lời nói tràn ngập ý cười.

Vòng tín hiệu vẫn hiện màu vàng, Connor hé miệng đón nhận đôi môi Hank tiến tới. Người ta sẽ chỉ trao nhau những nụ hôn như thế này khi họ yêu nhau. Connor nghĩ. Đầu lưỡi cậu bị Hank đảo lộn không ngừng, trong khi Connor cố gắng ghi nhớ những thao tác của gã. Ngừng một chút, như muốn được thoải mái hơn, Hank ngồi dậy ở đầu giường và đưa Connor ngồi lên đùi gã. Bàn tay mê mẩn chiếc ót hoàn hảo của cậu, Hank vui vẻ tiếp tục chỉ dạy Connor bài học tiếp theo. Eo bị gã giữ chặt, Connor cảm nhận được thân nhiệt của Hank đang tăng vọt. Kết thúc ở khoé môi của cậu, gã chuyển hướng xuống dưới, nhấm nháp tư vị riêng biệt nơi cần cổ Connor. Cậu choàng tay qua vai gã, từ từ học hỏi những điều thật mới lạ không hề có trong lập trình.

\- Connor, Android các cậu cũng biết yêu đấy chứ.

Nghe thấy tiếng Hank, Connor tỉnh lại từ trong cơn mơ màng, chính xác hơn, cậu vừa bị lag một chút do tiếp nhận quá nhiều thông tin.

\- ...?

\- Em yêu tôi rồi, cũng giống như tôi vậy. Phải lòng em.

Tiếng lách tách chập điện lại vang lên. Connor dựa cả vào người Hank, bật cười. Nếu không phải vì thế, họ đã không sống cùng nhau rồi.

[End]


End file.
